The cousin
by LalithaHauru
Summary: Charlie accueille sa nièce qui souhaite finir ses études au lycée de Forks, une jeune fille de 17 ans qui arrive en peu de temps à se lier d'amitié avec Rosalie Hale et Esme Cullen. Lalita aime Iron Man, adore son oncle, ne peut pas vivre sans frites et a un faible pour les Cullen/Hale.
1. L'arrivée

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

Petite note : Tous les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur (Stephenie Meyer), seuls les nouveaux personnages sortent de mon imagination.

Il s'agit de ma première Fanfiction, alors je vous prie d'être patient et sympa, cela fait des années que j'ai lu les livres alors ne soyez pas étonnés si vous rencontrez des oublis ou des faits quelques peu vagues.

Bonne lecture à tous, les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. Donnez-moi votre avis sur l'histoire.

Ps: Je préviens, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Bella et bien que je ne prévois pour l'instant pas de me lancer dans une critique dans cette histoire, il se pourrait bien qu'elle prenne quelques mauvais cotés dans le futur (cela reste à voir).

Seattle – Aéroport – 14H35

Charlie Swan, plus connu sous le titre de chef Swan attendait avec impatience que sa nièce sorte de son avion. Nièce qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques années mais avec qui il correspondait régulièrement.

Il avait reçu un coup de téléphone quatre mois plus tôt de la part de sa belle-sœur qui vivait en France et qui lui demandait si sa fille pouvait passer les deux prochaines à Fork dont une au lycée de la ville et ce pour préparer une entrée en faculté aux états unis.

La jeune fille avait déjà une autre amie qui se proposait de l'héberger mais son frère et sa belle-sœur préféraient grandement que leur fille soit avec un adulte qu'ils connaissaient et en qui, ils avaient confiance. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé à attendre sa nièce à l'aéroport de Seattle. Son vol avait atterrit depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà, et certains voyageurs commençaient enfin à sortir.

_ Bonjour oncle Chuck, salua une jeune fille à sa gauche

Surpris Charlie Swan tourna vivement la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de s'adresser à lui. D'environ 17 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux châtain foncés, quasiment noirs, détachés et plutôt long, qui entouraient un petit visage ovale avec des joues rondes. Elle avait des yeux en amandes et des iris vertes, un vert foncé comme la mer en colère. Son teint n'était pas blanc pâle comme Bella mais pas non plus très mate, pour Charlie, elle ressemblait simplement à une jeune fille en bonne santé. Le fait qu'elle arborait un sourire lumineux en lle ragardant ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa beauté. Il se prit soudainement à souhaiter que sa fille, Bella, soit aussi avenante que cette jeune fille.

_ Wow Lalita, heureusement que tu m'as reconnu parce que sinon j'aurais attendu longtemps. Tu as tellement grandi, déclara-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Merci oncle Charlie, en même temps cela fait presque dix ans que tu n'as pas mis les pieds en France, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.

_ Donne-moi tes bagages, nous partons, annonça Charlie en prenant des mains la valise de sa nièce, alors qu'il allait la débarrasser de son bagage à main, un cabas en cuir qu'elle portait en bandoulière à l'épaule, Elle protesta :

_ Cela ira oncle Chuck, ma valise est déjà bien assez lourde pour toi, dit-elle. On partage la charge.

_ Bien ! Suis-moi, acquiesa t'il.

Charlie les conduisit vers un pick-up de police comme ceux des rangers à la télé, pensa Lalita en montant.

_ Cela fait moins d'une heure que j'ai posé les pieds sur le territoire américain et je suis déjà dans une voiture de police, se moqua-t-elle

_ Il y a intérêt à ce que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, dit-il faussement sévère, ce qui la fit rire.

Le trajet continua dans un silence confortable, Charlie avait mis la radio en fond pour se détendre, des chansons des Rolling Stones et des Beatles passaient en boucles. Alors qu'ils dépassaient la pancarte « Bienvenue à Forks », Charlie brisa le silence.

_ Au fait, je ne sais pas si tes parents te l'on dit mais en ce moment Bella vit avec moi.

_ Bella ? Répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

_ Isabella, ma fille avec René, précisa t'il

_ Oh oui pardon, j'avais oublié qu'elle préférait être appelé Bella. Pas de soucis, ça me fera un peu de compagnie féminine, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Et bien, féminine certes, mais compagnie je n'en suis pas sûr. Au vu de son regard curieux, il ajouta, elle vient de rompre avec son petit ami, une histoire plutôt moche.

_ Oh ! La pauvre ! Quel salaud ! S'exclama Lalita dans la voiture ce qui fit amena un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Charlie.

_ Et bien c'était en fait de sa faute à elle, annonça t'il dans ton un peu sombre et les sourcils foncés. Je dois bien t'avouer que j'éprouve bien plus de peine pour lui, que pour elle en ce moment. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots, elle a beaucoup changé alors ne le prends pas mal si elle n'est pas très ouverte avec toi.

_ D'accord et puis ne t'en fait oncle Chuck, je suis une grande fille, il n'a aucune raison pour que nous ne devenions pas amies et puis si cela ne l'intéresse pas, je m'efforcerais de ne pas la déranger.

_ C'est gentille de ta part, tu es suûr de bien âtre la fille de mon frère, se moqua t'il

_ Certaine, j'ai un caractère de cochon au réveil et je mange comme six. Maman me le rappel assez souvent, répondit-elle.

_ Nous sommes arrivés. Dit Charlie en garant la voiture devant une maison sur deux niveaux typiquement américaine.

_ O.k., sans vouloir t'offenser oncle Chuck mais ta maison est d'un cliché ! Ria t'elle devant l'air éberlué qu'il fit. Non mais franchement, une maison à un étage dans une banlieue, qui je suis sûr, est tranquille avec des maisons qui se ressemblent toutes. C'est tellement américain, je suis sûr qu'il ne manque que le chien pour compléter le reportage. Et cette camionnette à la couleur horrible…

_ Hey je te ferais savoir que cette camionnette est en parfais état de marche, s'exclama Charlie

_ Du calme, je ne fais que critiquer sa couleur, un bon coup de peinture : bleu nuit ou vert émeraude lui riait bien, ça ferait plus impressionnant, je suis sûr que les autres camionnettes arrêteraient de se moquer d'elle. Non parce que l'orange rouille, ce n'est pas top pour se trouver un bon par choque.

_ Moque toi, moque toi ! Tu es bien la fille de ton père. Votre humour ne vole pas haut.

_Hey ! I resent that ! Je te ferais savoir que mon humour est incroyable. Les américains ne comprennent rien à l'humour français. I'll let you know my humor is amazing. You Americans don't understand the French humor, seriously!

_ Entre avant que je ne te montre ce que, nous, américains faisons pour s'amuser !

Charlie montra sa chambre à Lalita. C'était un espace totalement ouvert situé dans le grenier, aménagé un mois auparavant. Les fournitures étaient en bois banc. La fenêtre donnait sur la forêt et une banquette permettait de s'installer juste dessus et de profiter de la vue. (une idée de chambre à associer à la mezzanine et à décorer selon ce qui est décrit .fr/pin/38632509287737038/). Les rideaux et les coussins étaient bleu nuit dorés. Un voile blanc transparent entourait le lit a baldaquin posé contre un mur d'un coté de la pièce. Des lanternes de toutes les taille et couleurs parsemaient les murs et le plafond de la pièce. Un espace servait de petit bureau avec une table en bois de type que nue l'on pouvait trouver dans les ateliers d'artistes, une table haute accompagné de chaises de bar. Une salle de bain avait été aménagée dans une petite pièce adjacente. Un paravent séparait la chambre de la parie dressing. Enfin un énorme attrape rêve avait été accroché sur le mur au dessus du lit.

Lalita trouvaient sa chambre parfaite, très hippy chic.

_ J'espère que cela te convient, ta mère m'as dis que tu adorait les mélanges ethniques et que je me suis dis qu'un coté luxueux ferait un peu plus féminin.

_ Je l'adore sincèrement, c'est parfait mais je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en décoration, lui répondit-t-elle en souriant

_ Que crois tu, nous américains avons le design dans le sang, il n'y a pas que les français! ria t-il adossée à la porte avant de continuer en se redressant; Plus sérieusement, et ceci reste entre nous car je ne veux pas que Bella l'apprenne, j'ai demandé à la mère d'Edward, l'ex de Bella, de m'aider. Elle restaure et décore des maisons, je n'ai fait que lui dire ce que tu aimais suivant les indications de ta mère et elle a crée ça.

_ Wow, elle a vraiment du goût. Et merci oncle Chuck, d'avoir fait ça pour moi, alors que tu ne devais pas être à l'aise, ajouta la jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Embarrassé, Charlie se dirigea vers la porte en prévenant la jeune fille qu'il la laissait se reposer et s'installer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers,

_ Oh oncle Chuck ! Quand pourrais-je rencontrer Bella?

_ Elle est ce moment chez des amis, tu la verras ce soir, lui répondit-il en descendant.

Lalita sourit avant de se tourner vers sa chambre pour les futurs mois à venir.


	2. Premières rencontres

Petit bug depuis vendredi, le fichier passait mal quand je le transférais sur la plateforme, ausi désolé à ceux et celles qui ont lu ce chapitre avec ce bug.

Hello muchachos et muchachas.

Je me rends juste compte que le temps passe à une vitesse car à priori j'ai posté le 1er chapitre de cette histoire en 2016 - whaow ! Je pensais vraiment que cela faisait 1 an tout au plus.

Donc excusez moi du retard, j'étais plutôt bien avancée sur cette histoire, que j'ai tapé sur Microsoft Note et que j'ai protégé par un mot de passe (j'aime les secrets - lol). Impossible de me rappeler de mon MDP. J'ai essayé toutes les combinaisons possibles, rien n'y fait. Tout ést à refaire.

Et devinez quoi, j'ai refait la même bétise y'a quelques jours ! Le jour où je m'en rappelrais, j'aurais tellement d'histoires à poster.

En attendant, un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire qui j'espère va vous plaire et je suis déjà en train d'écrire le Chap3.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 2 : La nuit et le jour**

Lalita se coucha bien avant que sa cousine ne rentre, aussi, ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle la vit enfin en descendant au matin.

_ Bonjour Isabelle ! Dis la jeune française en saluant sa cousine

Bella sursauta en se retournant pour faire face à sa cousine qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver.

Un "merde" sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'excuse et se baisse pour nettoyer le café qui avait débordé de sa tasse.

_ Désolée, tu m'a fait peur, expliqua t'elle

_ Pardon, je pensais que vu l'hippopotame que j'étais en descendant les escaliers, que tu m'avais entendu, répondit Lalita en tendant à sa cousine un chiffon mouillé.

_ J'étais ailleurs, rassura Bella. Désolée de ne pas avoir été là hier pour t'accueillir,

_ Pas de problème, tu ne vas pas arrêter de vivre juste pour me voir sortir de l'avion. Et puis, on a tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu. Je suis parti pour deux ans aux Etats Unis, sourit t-elle en enlaçant enfin Bella.

_ Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda la cousine de Bella en se servant à son tour une tasse de café.

_ Comment ça? demanda Bella perdue

_ Et bien, je ne connais rien à cette ville, enfin à tout ce pays pour être honnête. Qu'est ce que je dois voir? qui dois-je éviter? Qui écouter pour les derniers ragots? Enfin ce genre de choses.

_ Heu… je ne sais pas vraiment, cela ne fais deux ans que je me suis installé chez Charlie et je ne me suis pas vraiment focalisé sur cela…

_ Isabelle vraiment ! Il nous faut absolument développer un réseau de commérage. Primo car c'est le plus croustillant dans ce genre de ville, secundo parce que c'est juste trop drôle, tercio : l'information c'est le pouvoir. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en occupe, tu me remerciera après. A part ça, qu'allez tu faire ce week end alors ? Finit par demander Lalita sans s'arrêter une seconde dans sa tirade.

_ Aller à la réserve Quilleute…

_ Oh des indiens ? Des vrais ? Je peux venir ? Stp stp stp stp stp, pleaaaaaaase, supplia t'elle en sautillant sur place

_ … Ok ?! Répondit Bella un peu hébétée, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle pensait de la présence et de la personnalité de sa cousine. Se reprenant, elle continua, je vais me préparer, tu devrais en faire autant. Nous partons dans une heure.

_ Je cours, s'exclama Lalita en faisant exactement ce qu'elle annonçait.

Quarante minutes plus tard, les deux adolescentes étaient dans le camion en direction de la Push. Bella profitait du trajet pour expliquer à Lalita qu'elles allaient rencontrer Jacob, son petit ami actuel et ses amis. Qu'elle ne devait pas fixer Emilie, la petite amie de Sam qui avait le visage défiguré, que Paul était irrémédiablement à ne pas approcher, de pas son caractère violent et volatil et que Léa avait un caractère de mer**.

Lalita acquiesça à tout ce que sa cousine lui expliquait, se gardant de donner son avis ou de juger les personnes dont elles discutaient.

Elles se garèrent enfin devant une maison, d'où sorti un garçon typé amérindien avec le teint halé et les cheveux ébènes. Le jeune homme était plutôt grand et surtout musclé, ce que son manque de T-Shirt laissait très bien voir.

Lal siffla en sortant de la voiture, le reluquant de bas en haut au grand dam de sa cousine partagé lui lancer un regard noir à sa compagne ou devenir rouge pivoine.

_ Hey, salut ! Qui es tu ? Demanda le jeune gomme

_ Salut à toi aussi beau brun ! Je suis Lalita, la cousine de Isabelle.

_ Qui ?

_ Bella, la repris cette dernière. Lalita, je te présente Jacob, mon petit ami.

_ Ravie de te rencontrer Jacob, dit t-elle en lui serrant la main.

_ De même ! Rentrons, on vous attendait pour déjeuner.

Alors qu'il nous devançait pour rentrer dans la maison, Lalita se tourna vers Bella, et lui mima des lèvres "ils est canon, bien joué", le tout accompagné des deux pouces levés et d'un sourire espiègle.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer dans la maison, Jacob se tourna vers Lalita et chuchota "évite de la fixer" et ouvrit la porte.

Les filles le suivirent à l'intérieure. Bella alla directement saluer les personnes présentent dans le salon tandis que Lalita attendait vers la porte. Elle aperçut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs au teint halé et un petit ventre de femme enceinte s'approcher d'elle.

_ Bonjour, je suis Emilie la femme de Sam, se présenta cette dernière.

_ Bonjour, je suis Lalita, la cousine de Isabelle, merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

_ Ce n'est rien, installe toi, avant que ces sauvages dévorent tout.

_ Merci.

La jeune fille fut installée à table à coté de Jacob et un grand gaillard musclé là encore et grand, plus grand que Jacob. On lui présenta toutes les personnes autour : Jared, Quil, Seth, Embry, Paul, Sam, Lea et leurs petites amies et elle finit par entamer une conversation passionnée avec Paul au sujet de la capoeira et de la danse en général.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient le dessert, lalita se tourna vers Emilie.

_ Tu sais, tout le monde m'a prévenu d'éviter de te fixer à cause de tes cicatrices mais je les trouve personnellement plutôt sympa.

Un silence de mort accompagna sa phrase. Sam la fixait les sourcils froncés.

_ Lalita ! s'exclama Bella

_ Bon, ça pas dû être facile sur le coups, à gratouiller de partout quand ça cicatrise mais sérieux, je pensais vraiment que tu avais un problème de peau ou autre, du type super acné ou pustules. Mais en fait pas du tout. Moi j'ai deux belles et grandes cicatrices sur les cuisses à cause d'une brulure au café quand j'étais jeune. Je trouve qu'elle forment une map monde. Les tiennent te rajoutent un petit côté sauvage, cela te donne un coté mystérieux.

_ Vraiment ? Répondit Emilie absolument pas perturbée. Faudra que tu me les montre un jour.

_ Carrément, on se fera un concours. J'ai même des grains de beauté avec des formes bizarres. Et juste ainsi, les conversations reprirent tranquillement autour de la table.

Les jeunes femmes restèrent jusqu'à la fin d'après midi chez les Quilleutes, Lalita échangea son numéro avec Emilie et programmèrent ensemble une sortie la semaine suivante au centre commercial de Port Angeles.

Le voyage de retour se fit en silence, les jeunes filles perdues dans leurs pensées. A la maison, elles préparent le diner, discutant de la rentrée scolaire prévue le lendemain.


	3. Back to school

Chapitre 3 : Back to school

Charlie se réveillait lundi matin en premier, comme à son habitude. Il profitait de ces quelques minutes de flottement propre au réveil, cet état d'entre deux : éveillé mais la tête encore embrumé par le sommeil, le bonheur. Il s'agissait des rares minutes où il n'a pas à penser à son travail, ses factures ou encore ses responsabilités de père. Charlie savourait donc ce moment avec délectation.

Il tendait tout de même l'oreille pour savoir si ses colocataires étaient debout, mais aucun ne se faisait entendre, la maison était irrémédiablement silencieuse. Charlie restait allongé sur le ventre sans bouger, la tête face à la fenêtre, les bras glissés sous l'oreiller pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se redresser et de passer sous la douche.

Revêtu de son uniforme, le Sheriff Swan entra dans la cuisine et se servi du café sur sa machine à expresso (cadeau de Edward Cullen à Bella dont il profitait sans honte – tout pour éviter de retourner à son entière cafetière et son américano au jus de chaussette). Il ouvrait le placard pour prendre du sucre et se redressait quand il lâcha un juron digne d'un pirate de XVe siècle. Devant lui, se tenait Lalitha, un verre de lait sur la table, une assiette de cookies lisant le journal. Charlie la regardait ahuri, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, ni bouger autour de lui, un comble pour un shérif se dit -il.

_ Bonjour oncle Chuck, salua sa nièce sans lever les yeux du journal.

_ Que fais-tu levé aussi tôt Lalitha ? N'y a-t-il pas une règle de la nature stipulant que tous les homosapiens de moins de 18 ans sont des êtres de la nuit et ne peuvent qu'à grande peine se lever le matin, s'amusa t'il.

_ Ne t'habitues pas à ma présence Oncle Charlie, je suis bel et bien un être de la nuit, 6H30 du matin à Forks, 15h30 en France, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

Charlie ria de bon cœur à la bêtise de sa nièce, qui lui jetait un regard malicieux au-dessus du journal.

_ Tu devrais aller te préparer pour les cours, Bella va te déposer en attendant que ton engin de mort n'arrive plus tard dans la journée, dit Charlie en buvant dans sa tasse, j'ai prévenu le transporteur de me le déposer directement au poste, je le remorquerais sur le pick-up directement.

_ Génial, oncle Chuck, t'es le meilleur ! Remercia Lalitha en lui embrassant la joue. Je réveille Bella en passant ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle en finissant son verre de lait. Passe une bonne journée !

Charlie regarda sa nièce monter les étages en vitesse avec le sourire. Il but son café, prit ses clefs de voiture et commença sa journée de travail.

Forks High School - 7h50 AM

Lalitha faisait un bilan des vérités générales qu'elle admettait comme vraies en regardant le lycée de Forks, toujours barricadée dans le camion monstrueux de Isabelle.

Forks était bien la ville où il pleuvait tout le temps, cela frisait même le déluge se disait Lalitha

Les habitants des petites villes américaines se connaissent tous, ce n'est pas une blague spécifique aux Teenmovies. D'ailleurs, elle avait été repérée dans la voiture de Bella dès qu'elle avait franchi le portail du lycée.

Il est vrai qu'on peut sentir un regard fixé dans son dos.

Bilan de ces 5 minutes au parking du lycée de Forks, Lalitha voulait repartir en courant.

Ses mains étaient agrippées à la poignée de la porte du camion de Isabelle tandis que cette dernière essayait de l'ouvrir.

Finalement ce fut un certain Mike Newton comme il l'annoncera lui-même qui ouvrit la porte pour Bella, parvenant à déloger Lalitha de son siège par la même occasion et à toucher le sol de sa nouvelle école.

Grillée pour grillée, Lalitha se redressa le dos bien droit, le menton haut, et fit face à ses futurs camarades.

_ Hey, salut, tu dois être Lalitha, Bella nous a prévenu de ton arrivée, Je suis Mike, Mike Newton, présenta l'adolescent blond.

_ Ravie Mike ! Je suis la cousine de Isabelle, lui dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Pendant qu'ils se présentaient, des amis de Bella s'approchèrent d'eux.

_ Lalitha, je te présente Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler et Lauren, présenta Bella.

_ Enchantée de vous rencontrer, sourit Lalitha.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu venais de France, qu'est ce qui fait venir une française dans une ville paumé de l'état de Washington ?

_ Ha Ha, je me pose la même question, se moqua Lalitha, plus sérieusement, je brigue une université américaine et je me suis dit que j'avais beaucoup plus de chance d'être prise si j'avais déjà assimilé la culture américaine, le cursus de base et que j'avais un pied à terre. Le père de Isabelle et mon père sont frères alors et il a accepté de m'accueillir pour mes années lycée.

_ Tu appelles Bella, Isabelle ? S'étonna Jesscia. Tu ne nous laisse jamais t'appeler comme ça, s'insurgea-t-elle.

Bella rougit avant de préciser qu'elle n'aimait pas mais que Lalitha détestait son surnom et préférait son prénom intégral qui à priori était très français. Lalitha acquiesçait de la tête en écoutant Bella avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Après ce petit interlude, Bella accompagna sa cousine au secrétariat pour récupérer son emploi du temps. Pas de bol pour la nouvelle élève de Forks, elle n'avait qu'EPS avec sa cousine. Elles prirent alors la direction de la salle de classe de la nouvelle élève bien que Lalitha ayant assuré avoir compris le système d'agencement des salles.

_ La sonnerie du déjeuner est à 12H00, tu sortiras par la salle que je t'ais montrée en passant en chemin. La cafétéria sera au bout de ton couloir. Ce sont de grandes portes blanches battantes.

_ De toute façon, je n'aurais qu'à suivre le peuple. Ria Lalitha. En tout cas, merci beaucoup Isabelle. Pas sûr que je sois à l'aise si tu n'étais pas là.

_ Déjà que tu ne l'es pas déjà, se moqua Bella.

Lalitha ne put répondre à sa cousine, car le professeur demandait aux élèves de s'installer. La jeune fille serra Isabelle dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son professeur de littérature américaine : .

_ Bonjour, je suis Lalitha Hauru, c'est mon premier jour.

_ Ah oui, en effet, j'ai une note au sujet de votre arrivée. Normalement vous auriez dû être en cours avec les juniors, mais nous avons préféré vous intégrer à l'année des seniors, et précisément ma classe car j'ai opté pour un cursus avec de nombreux écrits de philosophes européens. Néanmoins, j'ai préparé la liste des œuvres que nous étudierons, ainsi que des suggestions au regard des ouvrages dits "classiques" aux Etats-Unis.

Lalitha prit les feuilles que lui tendait son professeur, qu'elle trouvait fort sympathique, le remerciant.

_ De plus, vous trouverez un livret sur la méthodologie de commentaire, dissertation et de recherche à adopter pour vos devoirs dans ma classe. Il s'agit du même livret que j'ai remis à tous vos camarades, lui dit-il en lui tendant les documents en question, puis reprenant à l'attention de toute la classe. La rentrée n'est pas si loin de nous, alors vous n'avez pas ratée grand-chose pour l'instant, je dirais même que vous tombez à pic car aujourd'hui se font les choix de projets et groupes qui compteront,je le rappel pour tout le monde, double dans vos moyennes cette année.

_ Merci beaucoup. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas être à la traine, précisa Lalitha.

_ C'est tout ce que tout professeur demande, sourit-il. Je vous laisse vous installer derrière aux cotés de Mlle Hale. Rosalie, je vous prie de lever la main pour votre camarade.

Lalitha se tourna dans la même direction que son professeur. Une jeune fille blonde avait la main levée. Les sourcils froncés, elle ne semblait pas si contente du choix de son professeur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle baissa la main dès que son regard croisa celui de Lalitha et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Lalitha s'installa aux côtés de la jeune fille, qu'elle étudiait discrètement des yeux. Les cheveux blonds de Rosalie, étaient longs et semblaient être fait de soie tant ils paraissaient doux et brillants. Elle avait la peau blanche comme du marbre et non pas rosée comme celle de Bella pensait Lalitha. Elle portait une robe courte rouge avec un col Claudine et des cuissardes en cuir noir. Un sac Hermes était accroché à sa chaise. Et le plus important pour Lalitha, la jeune fille sentait très bon. Elle se surprit à se pencher vers la jeune fille pour essayer de reconnaitre son parfum ; par mégarde elle finit par se rapprocher trop près et Rosalie se retourna vers elle le regard noir.

_ Que fais-tu ? Chuchota agressivement Rosalie.

_ Oh - Gucci – Absolute ! s'exclama Lalitha puis se reprenant elle ajouta : Oups, désolée, ton parfum sent très bon et il te va bien.

Décontenancée par la réponse de sa colocataire de bureau, Rosalie perdit un peu de sa mauvaise humeur et regarda étrangement la jeune fille. D'habitude, les élèves avaient tendance à l'envier et par conséquent à médire sur elle quand elle ne s'intéressait pas à eux, ou à carrément avoir peur d'elle et l'éviter. Mais cette humaine, qui en prime d'être fragile et d'avoir du sang frais qui coulait dans les veines, étaient aussi la cousine de Bella Swan, la calamité de Forks. Et rien que par principe, Rosalie se refusait aimable avec elle.

Lalitha loin des pensées de Rosalie, écoutait le professeur donner son cours avec attention, en prenant des notes.

_ Bon, nous arrivons à la fin du cours, je souhaite que vous passiez les 30 dernières minutes à préparer votre étude pour mon cours. Et pour vous faciliter la tâche, j'ai décidé, cette année, de vous imposer les groupes.

La classe d'une seule voix grogna, commençant à se plaindre.

_ Non, non, non, je ne veux rien entendre. L'année dernière ce projet a fait un carnage auprès de vos camarades. Alors je vous épargne les rattrapages de vacances en choisissant des groupes équilibrés et pas selon vos affinités. Vous dépendez les uns des autres ainsi, alors il va falloir travailler.

Le professeur attendit que la classe se calme avant de reprendre la parole pour donner les groupes.

_ Stevenson avec Martins - je vous réserve les pensées de Pascal. Mariott avec Beverez vous aurez La dialectique de Platon/ Street et Anderson, vous redécouvrirez vos classiques avec Songe d'une nuit d'été de Shakespear/ Hauru et Hale Le Guépar de Lampédusa/ Reed avec Samuels cela sera l'anthropologie structurale de Levi-Strauss/ Albert et Weller je vous attribue une œuvre de Freud et je serais généreux je vous laisse le choix de l'ouvrage/ Bear et Gray l'étranger d'Albert Camus… et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que toute la classe soit en binome.

_ Et avant que vous ne me noyiez de mails et de pommes pour changer de partenaires, cela ne se fera pas. Les groupes sont équilibrés. Et non Rosalie, vous ne pouvez pas travailler seule, d'ailleurs je le saurais si vous faites tout le travail, donc Lalitha essayez d'en faire un maximum, cela vous aidera pour la suite de vos projets. Rosalie est une excellente élève, elle pourra répondre à vos questions et vous aider à avancer, dans le cas contraire, ma porte vous est ouverte et vous avez mon mail et mon téléphone sur la fiche remise ce matin. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous ! Termina Mr. Benita en allant vers son bureau.

Les élèves se mirent à ranger la salle de classe. Lalitha se retourna vers son binôme pour ne trouver qu'un espace vide. Rosalie était déjà à la porte. Haussant les épaules, Lalitha prit son sac et sortit à son tour.


End file.
